


[podfic]The Count of My Days

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin became his manservant, Arthur already knew that he was insubordinate, irritating, and incapable of keeping his mouth shut. But it wasn’t until he dragged Merlin along with him on a hunting trip that he truly began to realize what he was in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic]The Count of My Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Count of My Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382692) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



> Music is [ Hela'r Dryw (Hunting the Wren)by Fernhill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnKE-cVCrt8).
> 
> Coverart is [from this site](http://discardingimages.tumblr.com/post/72206516782/sweeping-the-letters-book-of-hours-hours-of).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dcountofmydays.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dcountofmydays.m4b)


End file.
